


The Llama and the Pineapple (crack)

by Rogue_sorcerer12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canadians, Gen, SideKick Izuku, izuku gets a miraculous, pineapples hate leprechauns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_sorcerer12/pseuds/Rogue_sorcerer12
Summary: Izuku is the wielder of the llama miraculous and helps Allmight defeat the infamous Pineapple and his ally Canadamaster.crack.
Kudos: 3





	The Llama and the Pineapple (crack)

The pineapple cursed at the top of his lungs “Fucking Leprichauns!”

-The Pineapple, Quirk: pineapple, Has all physical properties of pineapples, including their hatred for leprechauns-

Everyone stared in silence. What did he mean? What was this about?  
“CANADIANS” a voice boomed over the quiet crowd. What do you know? What's this about? The audience got more and more confused as the day passed.

“NEVER FEAR, FOR I AM HERE” a manly voice comforted the uncomfortable crowd. Allmight has arrived to save them… and his new sidekick llama-boy. The duo jumped down from the roof and landed in epic positions.

-Allmight, Quirk: one for all, its like the power Izuku usually gets-

-llama-boy, quirk: Miraculous of the llama, grants the user the power of expectoration, corrupts the user into asserting their dominance-

“I'll punch him, you use your spit ability to blind him” Allmight stated the plan to llama-boy.

“Can I bite his balls off?” llama-boy asked desperately, getting into character.

“Fine, I know that your miraculous just wants to assert dominance” the mighty one replied.

“Llllleeeeeeeetttttttssssssss GO!” they both said in harmony. Hit, punch smack, boom Allmight unleashed his mighty power.

“EXPECTORATE” llama-boy screamed, charging up a massive ball of saliva. Kapow, boom, bang, bzzzzzzzzzzz. Llama boy shot his devastating spit lazer at the pineapple and his ally the Canadamaster.

-Canadamaster, Quirk: canadians, the ability to control anyone who is canadian-

“Aaaahghaghagaahagahagahag” the evil duo screamed as their faces were blasted off. 

Chomp.

“Our work here is done, young Midori- ah… llama-boy” Allmight stated in his iconic voice as the dynamic duo left the theatre(did I mention they were in a theatre?).

“Allmight! What did i tell you about calling me ‘young Midoriya’?” Izuku yelled as he bitch slapped the not so mighty one. They left for their hero agency and quickly turned into potatoes, because they’re not like the other girls

**Author's Note:**

> llama miraculous is a tongue piercing (just in case you were wondering)


End file.
